Isabella's and the Cullen's
by Mus - Star
Summary: Bella has a twin sister but they are from a different planet. What happens when they meet the Cullen's. What happens when something comes to get them? You will never read a story like this. AU/OC All characters apart from oc's belong to STEPHENIE MEYER
1. About Us

About Us

Izzy POV

Hi my name is Izzy. I have a twin sister called Bella. Our real name is Isabella. I know we have the same name, won't people get mixed up between me and Bella. Well no they don't. Im joking, me and Bella are exactly the same. We like the same things, we do the same things we have the same personality basically we are the same person. And when i say the same person i mean we share eatchothers thoughts no matter how far away we are from each other.

There are some slight differences between us. Like my favorite color is electric green where Bella's electric blue. And also our taste in men is different. Where I like guys who have muscles, a good sense of humour and can still be cute Bella likes guys who have muscles ( not as muscle as i like but what can i do) and who have that bad boy feeling when you are neare them. Also in the type of person who plays pranks on people and im more of a friendly type of person who acts before i think. My sister on the other hand is the sensible one who always thinks things through.

Anyway me and my sister are not like normal twins. Well not human twins. We are aliens or super heroes or guardians' or what ever you want to call us. On our planet we are called Mogie. That name is the equivalent of a human child. When we reach 21 years old we are officially Moroi( that is our equivalent of an adult) and all of our powers will be unlocked. Yes i said powers. On our planet there are three types of people. There are Mogie, Mogie guardians and Moroi. They are the ones with the cool powers. Morois' can control all of the element's as well as electricity. They also have telekinesis and all of their senses are hitened as well as their strength and there are only a few things that can cut through there skin. We Mogies' can only control electricity and one element per of twins. Me and Bella chose fire which is why we have a tattoo of fire ball. I have mine on my right and Bella has hers on her left and it looks exactly the same as my one. When we practise using fire its like it comes to life. Its stings a little bit and even when one of us is using it.

We also have more strength than any human on this, but not as much as Morois' and our guardians. And we both heal realy quickly. How awesome is that.

There are also another type of people on our planet. We call them guardians. And they are what we call them. Every Mogie when they are born has there own guardian untill they are 25 years old. They are created to protect us and help us to control our powers, and when we turn 18 they help us gain our full potential and use our powers to the fullest. They have hitened senses and they are stronger than us when we Mogies' but when we turn into Morois' we will be stronger.

Bella POV

As my sister has just told you what we are. In going to tell you about us. Back on our planet there is a war going on. Between Moroi and Damphir. They are from our second planet. That planet is pure evil. The planet me and Izzy came from is a planet of kindness love and hope the second planet is full of hatred anger and deception.

When me and Izzy was born we were one of three twins that was sent to earth with our gardians. Every Moroi has a guardian but its a little different for Izzy because her guardian is a dog so i sort of have to share my guardian with Izzy.

We were babies when our parents sent us to earth along with two other twins but as soon as we landed we were attacked by dhampir. Me and Izzy don't know allot about what happened but David ( my guardian) said that there were four of them and they went to the first pod and killed everyone. In the second pod the guardians put up a fight but they managed to kill to of the dhampir by the time they reached pod David and Josephine (Izzys' guardian) were ready the first one came in and David shoot him. This is when me and Izzy woke up. The second dhampir came in through the door and before David could shoot the dhampir shoot Josephine in the back a fraction of a second before David could.

As soon as i saw Josephine fall i felt my sisters sadness pain (as babies we were smart for our age) and i went to hold her hand as soon as my hand touched hers i looked over to where Josephine was and i got a worm fuzzy feeling and i thought of a dog and as soon as that happened i saw Josephine turn into a dog.

Since then we have been living in different places because we grow two times faster than the average human and when we reach the physical age of 18 we stop growing. Also David and Joe (Josephine) haven't aged at all so when people start to get suspicious we move. Which brings us to where we are going now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Izzy POV

Forks Washington. That is where we are moving to now. David said that we will be living in the forest but close to town because we still have to go to school.  
Josephine suggested ( David and Joe share a mind link ) that because we are still hiding from the dhampir we should hide in plain sight meaning we have to be juniors in forks high school even when we are only 15 years old.

The reason we are living in the forest is because we need space to train and practice our speed, strength fire and electricity without people wondering why things are being burnt down or why their electricity is 'faulty'.

Our house is just outside of forks which also happens to be where our school is and guess what its called, Forks High. Such an imaginative name.  
As we pull up to the house I cant help but think about how different Forks is to Arizona. In Arizona it was really hot and always sunny but here its rain cold and clouds. In fact it has been raining since we landed on this god forsaken part of the US. I cant waite to see the house. Speaking of house we have just pulled up in front of it and all i can think about is how many pranks im going to pull while were here.

'_Don't even think about it_'

'_Stay out of my head Bella and stop ruining my fun._' I shout. _'Just because your incapable of humour._' I murmur the last part.

'_I herd that!_'

"why do you always talk to me through our mind link, you know how much i hate it when you do that unnecessarily. " I say annoyed.

"Because it annoys you so much. Besides i know that you could never really be annoyed with me dear sister." Bella states smugly

" I resent that. " I say with false anger. Bella laughs at that and I cant help but crack a smile as i feel how much she finds what i just said funny.

" Now that you to have stopped bickering how about you take a look around. "David suggested turning around to look at us from the front seat. I turn to look at Bella and she just shrugs her shoulders " Sure " I say to David.

As me and Bella get out of the car we use our powers to keep from getting wet by raising our skin temperature to 100 so that when the rain gets close our skin it turns to water vapour instantly keeping us dry and hot at the same time.

With my hitened senses i breath in and all i can smell is nature. The smell of the flowers, trees, the earth and the rain. At the same time i here the birds singing songs in the trees and different animals running on the forest floor and in the distance i can here the flowing water indicating that there is some sort of lake or stream.

I turn to look at Bella " The first one to the stream-"

"-Gets to choose rooms first " Bella finishes. " Three, two, one, go " Me and Bella start running at lightning speed and because she is naturally faster than me she is in front but not for long, as i put my strength to good use. I push all the power i have to my legs so that for every two steps Bella takes i take one step and cover a bigger space than Bella effectively making me catch up to my sister.

As i catch up to my sister i slow down so that i can run with her. She is so focused on moving the branches and leaves out of the way so that they don't get in her face that she didn't notice me running next to her.

" Your getting slow in your old age. " I called out to her. She just looked at me and grinned. I was about to look into her mind to see why she was grinning when a thick branch came out of know where and hit me on the stomach, winding me upon contact and causing me to flip over it and land on my back. I groaned out loud in pain because it felt like my bottom right rib must be fractured seeming as i didn't hear a crack. Five seconds after i feel the pain it goes and i feel absolutely fine. I ran over to the stream but not as fast as i was before and i find my sister stiff.

"smell the air." Bella told me. I smelt the air and my nose was immediately assaulted with a sickly sweet smell. I knew what it was. It was a supernatural being. It was one of the most deadly animals on earth. It was a vampire. As soon as i smelt that horrible smell, my instincts kicked in. I went to go and protect Bella. The weird thing is that i didn't senses any danger.

"The trail is old. If there was a vampire here, there not any more." Bella told me. As soon as i was given the all clear i went to the nearest bush and through up. I have no idea how Bella was able to keep here food in but mine was practically running away from me.

" Hay are you done cause i want to pick my room now." Bella said from behind me.  
I stood up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and started to run home. When i got to the house i saw that it was a three storie house with a basement. The house looked morden.

The basement was mostly used to forge the documents we need like passports, school documents and drivers' licence yes David gave both me and Bella drivers' licenses even though where 15, but he seems to trust Bella more than me when driving.

'_That's because he hasn't gotten over the last time he let you drive him to the store._'

'_For the last time the squirrel jumped in the middle of the road. What was i meant to do. Run it over._' I mentally shouted at Bella.

Anyway that's what the basement's for. The first floor is for the kitchen, living room. The second floor had seven rooms, each with their own bathroom and the third floor had three rooms to make up the floor. There was my room which has a flat screen tv on the wall with a dvd player as well as an Xbox 360, a ps4 and the classic Nintendo GameCube, a fridge full of energy drinks, 7up, apple juice and bottled water. There are posters of my favorite bands, cars and motorbikes and basketball players. In Bella's room its literally her personal library and its boring as hell. The third room is a soundproof music room which is bigger than my room and Bella's room. It has of two drum kits, one acoustic with a double kick drum and an electric drum kit, my Zeus Jacksonville bass guitar and Bella's Poseidon Jacksonville bass, my electric guitar, Bella's acoustic guitar, my electric acoustic violin and double bass, Bella's electric acoustic cello and viola, recording equipment our dj set and keyboard and our grand piano with room to spear.

As you can probably tell, me and Bella LOVE music and we spend most of our time together playing and composing. I think that if me and Bella were human we would be musicians. David said that our parents loved music like we do and that its been passed down from generation to generation, so you could say that music is in our blood.

I walked to the kitchen to find Bella eating a carrot. Because we are not humans our stomach is different. We can only eat raw food as the chemical reaction that happens when food is cooked makes the food inedible for me and Bella But surprisingly we can drink absolutely anything and not get sick or die. I mean I have drank bleach before as a dear from Bella and the worst I got was the bad taste of bleach in my mouth for the weekend.

I went to get an apple and sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

'_Should we tell David about the vampire sent in the woods._' Bella asked.  
'_I don't think we should. The sent was old. Besides if there is a vamp we can take care of it_.' Bella nodded then took another two carrots to her bedroom.

"Night Izzy." Bella called out.  
"Night B."

I got another two apples and went up to my room. I sat down on my bed and got out my psp to play a couple of games before going to sleep. Tomorrow would be the first day at a new school. Again.


End file.
